The 2nd PriPara Sports Fesitval Chapter 3 - Unbelievable Dodgeball
Since Haruka snapped, the roleplay was stopped, but now it's back! ^^ Enjoy ^^ OMG this is so long xD Roleplay Meganee: Welcome back to the 2nd PriPara Sports Festival! As revealed yesterday, the event for today will be Dodgeball! Natsumi: Dodgeball! I'm good at that game! Meganii: One member of Aromageddon and NatsuHaru step up please! Don't worry, it's not for the competition so anyone will do! Aroma and Haruka step up Meganee: Now then, in this box here we have Dressing Pafe and SoLaMi Smile's name in there. You will pick out one of them and you will team up with them for this round! Shion: Then, we have to team up with whoever picks our name out? Meganee: That's right Mirei: Pri!!?? I didn't hear about that-pri! Meganii: I'm sure your managers would've told you earlier SoLaMi Dressing look at Kuma and Usagi, who were trying to sneak away Kuma: Aaahhh I can't believe they forgot to tell this important manager Usagi: They forgot to tell the gorgeous me as well Dorothy: As if! You two forgot! (Kicks them and they go flying) Aroma put her hand in and drew out SoLaMi Smile, while Haruka drew out Dressing Pafe Laala: So we're gonna be SoLaMageddon Mi for a while again! I'm so happy! Ah, Mizuki, you'll still be part of our team! Mirei: Well, I guess it's alright-pri... Mizuki: I'm fine with it too! Sophie: Let's do our best! (With Dressing Pafe and NatsuHaru) Leona: Natsumi-chan, Haruka-chan, let's both do our best! Dorothy: Just make sure you don't drag us down! Shion: ''igo ''yoroshiku! Natsumi was very good at dodgeball, but was a bit nervous to be competing on the same team as Shion. Natsumi: Y-Yeah! L-Let's both do our b-best! Haruka: I look forward to working with you ^^ Meganee: Now then, the rules are just like normal dodgeball, except the losing team will face an unbelievable punishment! Let the match begin! Shilulu throws a ball into the game. Shion grabs it and throws it at Aroma, who gets hit in the leg Meganee: Aroma, out! Aroma: Damn it! I shall curse thee for life for doing that to me! Mirei grabs the ball quickly and tosses it at Natsumi, who catches it and aims at Mikan. Mikan dodges and Laala catches the ball, which hits Dorothy in the arm Meganee: Dorothy, out! Dorothy: Tension Rage Max! Hikari grabs the ball and throws it at Mizuki, who catches it and throws at Natsumi. Natsumi catches a ball and throws it at Mikan again. This time, Mikan got hit Meganee: Oh? Mikan-chan is also out! Mikan: EEEHHH? I guess that's it for me... Meganee: Oh? Don't you know? People who get out can stand on the other side and hit the other team from behind! Mikan, Aroma and Dorothy immediately got up and ran over to the other side. Mizuki picked up a ball and aimed at Shion, who dodges. She didn't see Mikan picking up that ball and aiming at her, but Hikari saw it and jumped in front and got hit instead Meganee: Hikari is out! Dressing NatsuHaru are left with 4 members, while SoLaMageddon Mi is left with 4 as well! Shion: That was reckless! Hikari: Ehehe~ You will do better in this game then I will, but you better watch your back too! Sophie picked up a ball and aimed at Leona, but it didn't go very far. Luckily, Mirei was quick and caught the ball again, and she aimed at Haruka, who got hit. However, the ball which bounced off Haruka also hit Leona Meganee: Haruka is out! Leona is too! Dorothy: EEHHH? But Leona got hit after Haruka got out! Meganee: Leona got hit anyway, so she's out too! Natsumi picked up the ball and aimed at Sophie. Sophie got hit and Laala got hit too Meganee: Dressing NatsuHaru makes a comeback! Sophie and Laala are out! As expected of a girl who is good at dodgeball! With that, SoLaMageddon Mi has Mirei and Mizuki, while Dressing NatsuHaru have Shion and Natsumi! Natsumi started getting nervous again. Not only was she on the same team as Shion, they were the only two left. Shion: Natsumi, are you alright? Natsumi: W-Who me? I'm totally fine! Natsumi picks up the ball on the ground and aims at Mirei, who catches and aims at Natsumi. Natsumi dodges and Shion throws it at Mizuki Meganee: Mizuki, out! Now then, how will SoLaMageddon Mi cope with this situation? Laala: Mirei, fight! Mirei picks up the ball and does her calculations. She pretended to throw at Shion but she tossed it at Natsumi in the last minute, who got hit Meganee: Oh? Natsumi is out! There goes Dressing NatsuHaru's trump card. With Shion vs Mirei, I wonder who will merge victorious? Dorothy: Shion, don't lose! Laala: Mirei, fight! Mirei picked up the ball and aimed at Shion, who catches it and aims at Mirei. The two of them started a back and forth rally. Laala: S-Sugoi... Mizuki: They are really getting into it! Hikari: Well, they have been battling over weird things sometimes... Leona: If this goes on... Who knows who will win? Dorothy: Obviously Shion! Mirei: (Thinking) According to my calculations... Aim there! Shion: (Thinking) I see it! She is aiming here! Shion catches and pretends to throw the ball, but ends up passing it to Hikari and Hikari quickly tosses it at Mirei before she realized what was going on. Meganee: Mirei is out! Dressing NatsuHaru wins! Shion and Hikari hi-five each other. Dorothy, Leona, Natsumi and Haruka run up to them. Leona, Natsumi and Haruka: Good job! Leona: Shion, that was amazing! You managed to dodge them all! Shion: Thanks. Mirei: I ran out of stamina in the end... Laala: Good job out there, Mirei Meganii: Now then... SoLaMageddon Mi will have to face the punishment... SoLaMageddon Mi and Mizuki: W-What would that be??? Meganii: You will have to do a chicken impression for 2 minutes in the Dream Theater! Laala: EEEHHHH????? Capisce! Mirei: I guess it can't be helped... Sophie: (The thing she said in Episode 63 when she wakes up) Mizuki: Fine... Mikan: Chickens can be cute! Aroma: Devils aren't born to imitate chickens! Category:Ivanly912 Category:Roleplays Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPri 2016